Against who or what do you fight?
by angelserpent
Summary: L'obscurité nous effraie. Nous aspirons au confort que nous procure la lumière car elle nous offre la promesse, de reconnaître et définir ce qui se trouve devant nous. Mais de quoi avons nous réellement peur? Pas de l'obscurité elle même mais de la vérité qui s'y cache. Emily Thorne,Revenge.


Chapitre 1: _Prisonnière des Ténèbres._

Un corbeau qui volait en cette nuit si froide repéra quelque chose au loin, une forme, constata t'il.

Intrigué, il se rapprocha et fit halte en haut d'un grand arbre qui lui donnait une vue imprenable sur tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans cet endroit et il s'en passait des choses.

Maintenant bien placé, il vit clairement que ce n'était pas une forme, allongée sur le sol, mais une silhouette, plus précisément une personne.

Il n'y avait jamais personne ici, enfin si, des personnes étaient venues mais n'étaient jamais reparties.

Le corbeau descendit de sa branche et se dirigea vers cette malheureuse personne qui connaitrait probablement la même fin tragique que tous les autres.

Alors qu'il se posait, la jeune fille reprit connaissance et se redressa prestement.

Regardant partout autour d'elle , elle finit par remarquer le corbeau qui l'observait avec attention et qui quelques secondes plus tard, croassa avant de s'envoler.

Sa respiration saccadée, ses mains qui tremblaient, son cœur qui battait de manière rapide et désordonnée...elle faisait une crise de panique tandis que ses grands yeux bleus trahissaient une lueur effrayée et essayaient de s'habituer à cette obscurité étouffante.

Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait mais la sensation qu'elle ressentait en cet instant lui fit penser qu'elle ne devrait pas rester ici, alors elle ferma les yeux et entreprit d'inspirer et d'expirer jusqu'à ce que son pouls revienne à la normale.

Une fois son calme retrouvé, elle se leva et examina les alentours.

A en juger par l'humidité sur le sol jonché de feuilles et les arbres tout autour, elle en déduisit que c'était une forêt.

Mais que faisait t'elle ici? Comment avait-elle pu atterrir dans une forêt?

Totalement désorientée, elle sursauta quand elle entendit des sortes de murmures en même temps qu'une bourrasque de vent glacée s'élevait, la faisant frissonner.

Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pyjama, un long gilet gris qui lui arrivait presque aux genoux et des socquettes blanches.

"L'idéal pour une balade en forêt" pensa t'elle.

Elle commença à marcher d'un pas hésitant puis s'arrêta net. Elle avait entendu son nom.

Ce mauvais pressentiment qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, s'accrût un peu plus encore et elle se mit à courir avec un seul objectif en tête: sortir de cette forêt, même si elle ignorait toujours comment.

Alors qu'elle fonçait à vive allure, elle chuta rudement sur le sol.

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose lui agripper la cheville, elle baissa les yeux et hurla en voyant qu'une main sortie de nulle part, l'empêchait de se relever.

Elle se débattit mais en vain, la main semblait refuser de lâcher prise et tandis que la panique la saisissait, elle entendit à nouveau une voix prononcer son nom et cette fois ci, ça venait de prés.

\- Cesse de te débattre jeune sorcière, ne vois tu donc pas que cela ne te servira à rien? Tu vas mourir.

Une dame visiblement âgée la regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Qui êtes vous?

La vieille dame répondit, l'air défait:

\- Qui je suis importe peu maintenant que je suis morte. Je me suis rendue ici pour une quête que je n'ai pas réussi à accomplir et je suppose que toi aussi tu es là pour la même chose.

La jeune sorcière prit une brusque inspiration et secoua la tête.

\- Non...Je...Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici...Aidez moi, je vous en prie.

\- Je ne suis qu'un fantôme, je ne peux rien faire.

La dame se détourna de la jeune fille et fixa le ciel.

\- Cette forêt abrite les ténèbres, des âmes tourmentées rôdent et hantent le peu de sorciers et de sorcières qui viennent accomplir leur quête. Ces âmes sont meurtries, en colère et perdues. Elles vibrent toutes de la même énergie obscure et plongent en vous. Elle veulent obtenir vengeance en vous montrant leurs blessures et obtiennent vengeance en vous détruisant de l'intérieur mais ça ne leur suffit jamais car elles désireront toujours beaucoup plus, sans réellement le savoir.

L'adolescente peinait à respirer, elle voyait flou et sa tête tournait, si bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu les dernières paroles de la vieille dame:

\- Je dois vous prévenir, vous allez voir des choses horribles et violentes avant de mourir. Cela va vous paraître très long, j'en ai peur, surtout quand vous sentirez les ténèbres aspirer toute votre énergie, aussi bien magique que vitale.

La vieille dame recula.

\- Je suis sincèrement navrée, vous êtes si jeune...

Les battements de cœur de la jeune sorcière ralentirent et tout à coup des images apparurent dans son esprit. Il y avait des cris, des bruits comme des détonations, du sang et...

Une sonnerie retentit.

Tara ouvrit les yeux brusquement et posa une main sur sa poitrine, la respiration haletante.

Elle se réveillait tous les matins de la même façon, paniquée avec l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar, seulement, impossible de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

Elle passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux et inspira profondément afin de reprendre quelque peu ses esprits.

Elle regarda l'heure indiquée sur son réveil et soupira. Elle ferait mieux de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle n'avait pas faim mais sa mère ne la laisserait pas tranquille si elle sautait "le repas le plus important de la journée", comme elle s'évertuait à le lui répéter.

La jeune blonde bondit hors de son lit, se rendit à la cuisine et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que sa mère préparait le petit déjeuner.

Selena Duncan, faisait cuire des pancakes et c'était une première, car d'habitude, Tara et sa sœur Mara se débrouillaient seules, leur mère étant au travail.

Tara rejoignit sa cadette à table et cette dernière lui sourit avec entrain.

\- Salut sœurette! Alors es-tu prête pour ta nouvelle et dernière année de lycée?

La concernée tenta un sourire ressemblant plus à une grimace et répondit avec un ton sarcastique:

\- Oui, j'imagine. De toutes façons, cette année, les choses ne pourront pas être pires qu'elles l'ont déjà été auparavant, pas vrai?

Sa mère ayant entendu sa réponse, s'approcha de ses filles, déposa une assiette de pancakes sur la table en souriant brièvement quand Mara se dépêcha de se servir et se tourna ensuite vers Tara.

\- Ne sois pas négative ma puce, c'est vrai qu'on a eu beaucoup de soucis dernièrement mais cette année les choses vont s'arranger, tu verras, tout ira bien.

L'adolescente regarda sa mère et répliqua d'un ton sec :

\- Je ne suis pas négative mais réaliste. Nos "soucis"comme tu dis, ont simplement été mis en suspens. Il y a des points que tu refuses d'aborder, des choses sur lesquelles tu mens alors je suis navrée mais faire comme si tout cela n'avait pas de raison d'être n'est certainement pas une manière d'arranger quoi que ce soit.

Un silence pesant se fit sentir puis Tara, après avoir bu d'une traite son jus d'orange, se leva et dit d'une voix tout juste audible:

\- Je n'ai plus faim.

Mara baissa la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à une dispute entre sa mère et sa sœur, malheureusement cela était fréquent, leurs rapports avaient toujours été difficiles, surtout depuis la mort de son père mais elle ne saurait dire pourquoi.

Elle leva la tête et tendit le bras pour saisir la main de Selena qui avait l'air abattu, comme à chaque fois et cette dernière étreignit la main de sa fille, souriant pour la rassurer.

Une heure plus tard les deux sœurs arrivèrent devant le lycée.

Le trajet en voiture s'était fait dans un silence pesant, Tara, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne comptait pas dire un mo et Mara qui aurait voulu tenter d'entamer une banale conversation avec sa mère, échoua lamentablement.

La brunette détacha sa ceinture, se pencha pour saluer sa mère, soupira quand sa grande sœur sortit sans un mot et sourit à Selena avant de sortir à son tour.

Elle s'approcha de son ainée et celle-ci lui demanda:

\- Est ce que tu vois Betty ou Fabrice?

Mara ignora sa question et dit:

\- Tu pourrais quand même arrêter d'être aussi méchante avec Maman.

-Je ne suis pas méchante.

Mara lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole et si, tu l'es et ça la blesse énormément. C'est injustifié.

Tara laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

\- Injustifié, vraiment? Elle n'est pas honnête avec ses enfants, donc ça fait déjà une raison.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu continues à penser que maman nous ment sur la mort de Papa? Parce que c'est n'importe quoi, c'est même carrément du délire!

La brune soupira pour ce qui devait être la énième fois depuis le début de la matinée et rajouta:

\- Un jour, il faudra que tu arrête de faire une fixette sur les circonstances de la mort de Papa. Il est mort dans un accident de voiture, c'est tout. Tu sais, moi aussi cela me paraissait incompréhensible au début mais j'ai fini par réaliser que c'était un accident de voiture. C'est juste le destin et on ne peut rien y changer.

La blonde lui lança un regard qui signifiait "cause toujours" et Mara répliqua:

\- Comme tu voudras mais...

Elle suspendit sa phrase car Betty et Fabrice s'avançaient vers elles.

Betty prit Mara dans ses bras puis ce fut le tour de Tara, qui, comme à chaque fois, se raidit.

Elle n'était jamais à l'aise quand quelqu'un l'enlaçait, cette proximité l'angoissait quelque peu et elle le leur avait déjà dit mais elle n'allait tout de même pas les repousser.

Fabrice, lui, avait l'air de comprendre car il se montrait moins démonstratif et lui faisait toujours la bise, pareil pour Mara.

La jeune fille remarqua d'ailleurs que son meilleur ami était encore plus grand et plus musclé que l'année dernière, ce qui devrait plaire à certaines filles au lycée.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu de toutes les vacances car il était parti visiter les États-Unis et y avait travaillé par la même occasion alors elle n'avait vu que Betty.

Une main passa devant ses yeux et elle sortit de ses pensées. Fabrice lui posait visiblement une question.

\- Pardon, tu me demandais quoi?

\- Je te demandais si je ne vous avais pas trop manqué?

Elle lui tapa l'épaule en souriant et répondit:

\- Hé, t'es pas indispensable non plus!

Le blond secoua la tête et répliqua:

\- Alors là, je suis vexé, vraiment.

Elle sourit et lui demanda:

\- Et ton voyage aux Etats-Unis, c'était comment?

\- En fait, j'ai changé de destination et je suis allé en Australie.

Tara fronça les sourcils, étonnée.

\- Pourtant ça fait longtemps que tu voulais découvrir l'Amérique, qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis finalement?

\- Oh, un tas de choses. L'argent pour commencer, même après avoir fait un tas de jobs, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais très peu et pas seulement pour le voyage. Tu vois, après le lycée, je voudrai prendre un appartement et pour ça, il faut de l'argent. J'ai un pote qui m'a parlé d'un bon plan: Le Fruit Picking.

Mara qui suivait cette conversation avec Betty, s'exclama:

\- Oui, j'en ai souvent entendu parler! Ce sont les vendanges, c'est ça? Il parait que cela rapporte pas mal.

Fabrice acquiesça.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait. C'est crevant mais trés intéressant et du coup, j'ai déjà mis cet argent de côté pour mes études et mon futur appartement.

Betty qui regardait sa montre, hocha la tête et dit:

\- Tu as raison, c'est vraiment un bon plan. Par contre, on devrait se bouger car on doit récupérer nos emplois du temps et aller chercher nos livres avant la sonnerie.

Tara répondit:

\- Allons-y alors.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le couloir et marchèrent à une allure soutenue en direction du secrétariat.

Tara, qui, derrière, suivait le mouvement, s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna, ayant entendu un cri.

Quelques lycéens se trouvant dans ce couloir, riaient, parlaient, d'autres tapaient des SMS mais personne ne criait.

Pourtant des cris continuaient de résonner dans le couloir... à moins que cela soit uniquement dans sa tête ? Le manque de sommeil peut-être? Après tout, elle n'avait pas fait de nuits complètes depuis un bon bout de temps

Inquiète, elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin pour rattraper ses amis, déjà loin devant, quand une bande de garçons qui se chamaillaient comme des gamins et qui étaient deux fois plus grands qu'elle, la bouscula, faisant ainsi tomber son sac ouvert.

Elle s'exclama alors qu'ils s'éloignaient:

\- Ne vous excusez pas surtout!

Les quatre jeunes hommes ne se retournèrent même pas.

Elle s'agenouilla, récupéra d'abord son sac et commença à rassembler ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol, quand des bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent à son niveau.

\- Besoin d'aide?

La jeune fille, sans lever la tête, répondit machinalement:

\- Oh non, ça va, c'est bon. Merci.

La personne se retira...Puis revint finalement.

\- Non, attends, je vais te donner un coup de main.

Tara qui allait encore refuser, resta cette fois-ci muette. La personne en train de l'aider était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux ébouriffés, avec des yeux d'un gris intense à couper le souffle et comme elle n'en avait jamais vus. Elle le regarda un moment puis réalisa qu'il avait remis presque toutes ses affaires dans son sac alors elle ramassa deux derniers stylos et ils se relevèrent en même temps.

\- N'oublie pas ça.

Il lui tendit son agenda et lui sourit.

Décontenancée, elle se racla la gorge et s'exprima enfin.

\- Merci, pour le coup de main, t'étais pas obligé.

\- Cela n'aurait pas été très sympa.

Elle haussa les sourcils et répondit:

\- Oh tu sais les gens sympas, ça devient rare, comme la galanterie. La preuve, ce sont des garçons qui m'ont bousculée et ils ne se sont même pas excusés.

Il se mit à rire et :

\- Les rustres!

Elle rit à son tour puis s'interrompit.

\- Désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis le jeune homme dit:

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Cal.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Et moi, c'est Tara.

Il sortit un papier de sa poche et lui demanda:

\- Tiens, tu pourrais peut être me renseigner. Je commence par un cours de Maths et ça fait un moment que je cherche la salle 206, en vain.

Elle haussa les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps.

\- Tu n'as pas eu d'email de la part du lycée hier soir?

Il répondit:

\- Non. Quelque temps après que je me sois inscrit, ils m'ont envoyé un code pour que je puisse créer mon compte ou je ne sais quoi sur leur site mais ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment vu que c'est surtout pour surveiller sa moyenne, ses notes et que la plupart du temps, même si on a un compte, ils nous préviennent en cas d'absence d'un professeur ou pour autre chose.

Tara acquiesça.

\- Ce n'est pas faux mais ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai non plus car, en l'occurrence, si tu avais créé ton compte, tu aurais su hier soir que les cours de maths se passeraient désormais dans la salle 108. La salle 206 a été "supprimée" apparemment.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et déclara:

\- Effectivement, je l'aurais su. Je me sens un peu bête maintenant...

Elle sourit et rétorqua:

\- Eh bien, il te suffit de créer ton compte et tout ira bien.

Elle regarda l'heure sur la montre du jeune homme et plaça son sac sur son épaule.

\- Bon, il faut vraiment que j'aille récupérer mes livres. Si tu continues tout droit, tu tomberas sur un escalier. Une fois que tu seras monté, tu verras tout de suite la salle 108 en face de toi.

Cal hocha la tête.

\- Merci beaucoup. Mais j'aurais pu trouver tout seul, je me serai débrouillé.

\- Je sais mais comme c'est la première fois que tu viens dans ce lycée, je veux te rendre service. Comme ça, tu n'auras pas besoin d'arpenter ces couloirs trop longtemps et arriver en retard à ton cours.

Il sourit brièvement.

\- Vas y. Je ne veux pas te retenir plus qu'il ne le faut. Et merci encore.

La jeune fille répondit:

\- Je t'en prie.

Elle tourna les talons et le jeune homme voulant faire de même, entendit alors comme un craquement sous l'une de ses baskets.

Il leva son pied et aperçut au sol, une chainette brillante.

Il se baissa, prit le fin bracelet dans sa main et en l'observant attentivement, constata qu'il s'agissait d'une gourmette avec un prénom qui appartenait à la jeune fille qu'il venait de rencontrer. Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, c'était forcément sa gourmette.

Il la recroisera sans doute bientôt, donc, il la lui rendra.

Il continua de regarder le bijoux et pensivement, murmura son nom.

\- Tara...

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Coucou! Je voudrais mettre aux clairs certaines choses concernant l'histoire: je vais y apporter quelques modifications comme par exemple: le mot sortcelière que je n'aime pas trop. De toute façon comme c'est une fanfiction je peux le faire à ma sauce. En fait je vais changer carrément l'histoire alors vous n'avez pas spécialement besoin d'avoir lu Tara Duncan pour lire cette fanfic mais lisez au cas où si vous vous voulez. Voilà. Si il y a des visiteurs, montrez vous, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est fait pour ça. 😉 A bientôt j'espère! (si lecteurs il y a)


End file.
